


Twelve days of Christmas with Agent 47

by GoingHaywire



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, 47 deserves love, 47 is learning how to love, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Cutesy, Domestic 47, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Christmas, ICA, Implied Parenthood, Implied Sexual Content, Reader Insert, Romance, Sometimes OOC 47 but just slightly, Spoilers about shadow client, Why are there so few reader inserts about 47, Wish for parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingHaywire/pseuds/GoingHaywire
Summary: [Agent 47 X Female Reader]*Twelve chapters on celebrating the Holidays with the world’s best hitman.Alternatively titled: All I want for Christmas is Agent 47.*I've created a Discord server!https://discord.gg/SDVeeShGym
Relationships: Agent 47/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 74





	1. Day 1 | All I want

**Author's Note:**

> A little OOC, but who cares? It’s Christmas and 47 deserves more love!
> 
> For the first time in your relationship, 47 is able to spend Christmas at home.

The scent of a wintry stew spread through the rooms of your home, far beyond the kitchen. It was pleasantly warm in the house you called your own, with several candles illuminating the already cosy place and decorations in the form of wreaths and a Christmas tree bringing along the Christmas spirit.

And with the pleasant tunes of the vinyl player in the living room playing classical tunes of yore, you found yourself humming along to it. Stirring the pot in front of you thoroughly, you added a bit more seasoning – rosemary, thyme, some basil.

Among the scent of those herbs, something else wholly familiar prickled in your nose, in the form of cologne and something else entirely _his_ , and laced with the flavour of gingerbread and cinnamon lingering in the air, you found yourself utterly relaxed.

A pair of hands came to rest on your hips, his presence looming behind you. They slid forward, locking around your waist, and he pressed himself against your back, chin resting on your shoulder.

“47…” you sighed, smiling softly as he pressed a feather light kiss against your cheek. “You’re distracting me…”

He chuffed out a laugh and looked at the stew you were making – it wasn’t special, but to him it meant _everything_. Because even though you two had been together for a few years now, this was the first year Agent 47 got to spend Christmas with his girlfriend. And whatever you made, he cherished it with his whole heart, because it was purely and only for him.

“Am I, now?” he murmured, slipping his hands into the pockets of your apron, and he pulled you flush against him. “Do you find this annoying?”

You leaned back your head on his shoulder, allowing him to kiss your neck. The ladle in your hands plopped into the pan with a splash.

“Not at all…” you mused, reaching behind you to cradle a hand at the back of his head, coaxingly running your fingers over the spot where you knew his tattoo to be. “If anything… I’m so happy that we finally get to spend Christmas together.”

He smiled against your skin – a rare occurrence given 47’s nature – but whenever he did so, it made your heart jump pleasantly.

“Better make good use of it.” he said. “The stew can wait. Come to the living room. We need to unwrap our presents.”

The statement slipping from his lips sounded so domestic that it fooled you for a second that everything in your relationship was wholly normal, entirely perfect.

You turned off the stove and wiped your hands on your apron, smiling as he stepped back from you. Cleaning up a little, you tossed the worn-down piece of fabric over a chair, straightening your shirt.

Upon entering the living room, your heart swelled at the sight of him – this Christmas morning, his crisp suit had made place for a patterned sweater and a pair of dark jeans.

On his lap sat your old cat Tammy, purring at his attention. You smiled as he scratched her under her chin. Basking in the homely scene unfolding in front of you, you approached the large Christmas tree which you had put up a few weeks prior. Despite the fact that it had been standing there for quite some time, it still looked fresh and carried a calming scent of pine.

“So, your present.” you mused, grabbing the few wrapped boxes you had gotten him. “Which one would you like first?” you sat down next to him and Tammy hopped off at the disturbance, creating space for your first gift.

47 picked a box at random, twirling it around in his hands for a few moments. It was obvious that he was unfamiliar with the experience of receiving gifts wrapped in shiny red foil and decorated with golden tinsel. You gleamed at him, pulling your legs underneath you on the couch.

Nimble fingers undid the pieces of scotch tape you had so carefully put together; it was clear that you had put a lot of effort in making it special, and he undid the wrapper to reveal a luxurious black box, containing a sleek, forest green tie.

“Thank you, (Y/n).” 47 said softly, looking down at you before pressing a light kiss to your forehead. You closed your eyes, enjoying the touch. “It’s a lovely colour.”

You hummed, fingers coming to rest on his thigh. “I’d like it if you put it on tomorrow as we go to dinner at my parents’ place.”

“Of course.” he said.

He put it down and went to the tree himself. He picked up one of the presents he had gotten you – the gift was no bigger than a cigar box and he placed it into your lap, taking the spot next to you again.

“I noticed that you’d been looking at this for a while.” he confessed, “I thought you might like it.”

You unwrapped it with a bit less care than 47 had done and you found that he had gotten you a beautiful pair of diamond earrings, as well as a matching necklace. Tears welled up in your eyes almost instantly.

“Oh, 47… You shouldn’t have… This must’ve cost a fortune.”  
“Well, my line of work allows it.” he said, “Do you like it, then?”

Instead of answering him, you kissed him. After a few seconds, you pulled back, smiling up at him whilst resting your forehead against his. “I love it. Thank you.”

You took it out of the package and Agent 47 offered to take it from you – you moved your hair aside so he could lay it around your neck and fasten it. Upon him finishing doing so, you released your hair and smiled softly as he kissed your neck, inhaling against your skin.

“It looks beautiful on you.” he told you.

You kissed him, cradling his face in your hands, angling yourself in such a way that you could deepen it. Crawling onto his lap, you felt his fingers slip under your shirt, leaving scorching hot traces on your skin.

Sighing, you slotted yourself against him. _Wholly trusting._ _Perfectly._

And among the rest of the presents that night, varying from silver tie-pins, cufflinks and perfume, Agent 47 himself was the most beautiful gift of them all.


	2. Day 2 | Home for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You visit your parents for the holidays and assure 47 of some things.

Agent 47 straightened his tie, fingering the silk of the accessory admiringly. He found it most endearing that you had picked it out for him with so much love and care.

The silver cufflinks looked wonderful on his sleeves, and combined with the shimmering pin on his new tie, it was a complete different look from what he was used to. He looked sleeker, even more elegant than usual.

You appeared on the doorstep of the bedroom, abashed by the handsome appearance of your lover in front of you. It was surprising how often the sight could still take your breath away. Fiddling with the skirt of your dress, you mused a soft: “How do I look?”

47 looked away from the mirror to face you, and his heart leapt in his chest. The colour of your knee-length dress matched the colour of his forest green tie perfectly, being the exact shade, as if it had been made out of the same material. And then, the jewellery he had gifted you. You were picture-perfect – still, to him, you always were, jewellery or not.

“Absolutely beautiful.” he said, his voice warm and laced with a sincere tone reserved purely for you. You smiled softly and stepped towards him, laying a hand on his smooth cheek, rubbing at his jaw gently.

“So do you.” you sighed. “Are you ready to go?”

“Whenever you are.” he replied.

You pressed your crimson-painted lips to his and you giggled upon pulling back and finding them stained with your lipstick. You thumbed it away and gleamed up at him.

“I’m just so happy that we finally get to celebrate Christmas with all of my family.”

Saying it out loud made you realize that the pair of you hadn’t seen your family for such a long time, let alone together.

You were the oldest out of three and your siblings were way further on the area of relationships – your brother Daniel had welcomed a second baby with his wife about three months ago, and your sister Maisie had recently engaged herself to her girlfriend. Being the oldest, you would get bombarded with questions about when 47 and you were going to tie the knot, but you had learned to let those questions slip off of you.

Heading to the hall, you fetched your coat. Agent 47 donned his and grabbed the car keys off the dresser near the door. Upon your way outside, 47 halted you by putting a hand on your arm. “There’s some lipstick on your…” he pointed at your cheek and you quickly brushed it away. He mused a soft ‘no’ when you asked him if it was gone, and he rubbed his index finger over your skin.

The gesture made you blush and you thanked him. Finally making way to the car, you stepped outside in the crisp snow, feeling it creak under your heels.

“You’re looking ravishing, 47.” you breathed as you sat down in the shotgun seat, fastening your seatbelt.

“Well, I do have to look good if I’ve got such a gorgeous girlfriend. Those are the rules.”

The flirty comment was unusual and caused your heart to crawl into your throat. You flushed almost as red as your lipstick.

“Oh, you’re being sappy.”

He quirked a rare smile and drove off.

The trip to your parents normally took roughly half an hour, but thanks to the snow, it took ten minutes longer. It was already becoming dark outside when 47 pulled up into the driveway.

He turned off the engine and the pan with leftover stew you had placed in between your legs on the floor of the car rattled a bit as the engine's soft vibrating ceased. You put a hand on his thigh and softly squeezed.

Behind the doors of your parents’ home, his name was Tobias Rieper. He was ten years younger than he actually was, because otherwise your parents would question his outstanding physique and lack of aging on his face. And for his work, he was a spokesperson for a prominent company, hence why he had to travel so much and why he was rarely home.

Who knew what your parents would think if they found out that you had invited an assassin into your home and bed five years ago…

He put his hand on yours and squeezed it just as tight – a final reassurance right before entering.

Getting out of the car, you grabbed the pan and was greeted with a creak of hinges – the front door stood open, welcoming and bright like it always had been, whenever you needed anything.

The scent of food flooded your senses and your nephew soon stood at your feet, hugging your legs tightly.

“Auntie (Y/n)!”

“Hey there, Jules!” you greeted the four-year-old boy, “Look at you, in that fancy suit!”

He shyly giggled up at you. “Did Santa bring you presents, too?”

“Of course,” you said, “Uncle Tobias is grabbing them from the trunk. Why don’t you go say hi to him? I’m going to bring this food to granny now, okay?”

He didn’t answer you, instead running over to 47, who was already holding a bag filled with carefully wrapped presents. You smiled as you heard Jules happily greeting his uncle whilst you headed to the kitchen. You felt at peace upon seeing your mother checking on the turkey and you placed the pan onto the stove gingerly.

“Hey, ma.” you greeted, and she put her hand on her heart, as your sudden arrival had spooked her a little. Sharing a home with a hitman had made you almost forget that your footsteps were quiet – at least to ordinary people.

“Oh, sweetie, you startled me.”  
“I’m sorry ma.” She hugged you tightly and you inhaled her familiar scent, something you missed quite often if you were being honest.

“You look beautiful. Oh, and your necklace! It brings out your eyes beautifully!”

A bashful smile tugged at your lips. “Thank you, ma. You look dashing yourself!”

She waved her hand in the air. “Oh, stop it, you!” Your mother wore the same dress she had been wearing on Christmas day for the past thirty-five years, at least as far as you remembered. You had never seen her in a different fancy dress, but you didn’t mind. It made you nostalgic, if anything.

Agent 47 appeared next to you and your mother smiled at him. “Oh, Tobias! How have you been, darling?”

She embraced him and he awkwardly hugged her back. “Ah, I’ve been wonderful, thank you Mrs (L/n).”

“How often do I have to keep saying it? It’s Guinevere. You’ve been part of the family for long enough!” She patted him on the nose with the back of the wooden ladle she was holding, soon turning back to her pans. 47 shared an unsure look with you, but you could only smirk in amusement.

“You two go check on your siblings, alright? I believe little Tilly has just awoken. She has been sleeping in pa’s arms so cutesy, really (Y/n), you need to see the pictures!”

“Of course!” you laughed, taking 47’s hand and leading him to the living room. The fireplace was blazing brightly and your brother was just keeping Jules well away from it when you entered.

“Hey everybody, Merry Christmas!”

“(Y/n)!” your sister Maisie cheered, leaving her fiancée’s side to hug you tight. “You two are looking like a dream!”

She gave 47 a quick hug – he wasn’t one for physical contact and she knew that. Maisie’s lover Charlotte stood and greeted you too, albeit a bit unnaturally. She was still a bit shy around you, even though she had been around for two years now.

After greeting everyone, your mother called everyone around the table. With the growing family, it had been expanded with a small table on the side of it, where Jules sat with his mother Sarah, so she could keep an eye on both him and the baby.

On the menu was turkey, salad, mashed potatoes, and a whole lot of other things you absolutely loved. Under the table, your hand rested on 47’s lap, squeezing his leg every so often to remind him that you were aware of his presence despite your small-talk with your family.

As you had expected, the subject of marriage came onto the table quite soon, seeing as your mother became entirely engrossed in the silver engagement ring around Charlotte’s finger – and it didn’t take long for her to divert her attention to your relationship with 47.

“Say, (Y/n), what do you think of the ring?”

“I think it’s pretty.” you said, talking a sip of wine.

“Wouldn’t you like one of your own, then?”

You sighed mentally and shrugged.  
“Tobias doesn’t need to give me a ring to prove to me that he loves me.” 47 hummed out a pleasant sound that made your toes tingle, soft enough to be heard only by you. “He does it through different ways.”

Your sister whistled through her teeth, smirking, and it made your mother a bit flustered. “Oh, Maisie, you’re thirty years old, grow up!”

You laughed lightly, shaking your head. “It’s alright, ma.”  
47’s hand came to rest atop yours and you turned your palm so that you could intertwine your fingers.  
“I just love him for who he is. A ring won’t make a difference in that.”

It was true – time and time again, you had proven that you loved him unconditionally. And if 47 eventually decided to put an official title to it, sealing your relationship with marriage, than you’d take it with both hands.

But for now, this was all you ever wanted, and even more than that.


	3. Day 3 | Let it snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 47 realizes that whatever fire you’ve sparked in him all those years ago will never be able to cease.

Your fingers cradled themselves cosily snug under the expanse of his coat, your arm slipped around his waist as his rested around yours, pulling you ever closer. The warmth was appreciated, for it was incredibly cold. Per your insistence, you had left the comforts of home and set for the annual winter market you knew close-by.

It was already dark when you arrived, but now it was becoming later in the evening with every passing second, stars became visible in the sky and sparkled in your eyes. Agent 47 could barely look away from the ardour in your emotion, enthralled by how captivated you were by the Christmas-y scenes unfolding around you.

His body was warm against yours and you snuggled your face into the fabric of his winter suit, looking up at him. “Listen to that, 47.” you mused, referencing to the small choir of young children in front of you. “Aren’t they wonderful?”

He let his eyes roam over the crowd of children, their faces illuminated by a few braziers around the market, lit for the occasion. Their voices were angelic and brought a pleasant ambiance over the crowd of roaming people. Someone dressed like Santa, who was obviously a woman, pretended to be in awe with the singing and complimented the children with a loud ‘ho-ho-ho’ of laughter.

And that’s when he saw _her_ – a young girl, no older than six, a folder of lyrics held tightly in her mittened hands. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of (h/c) hair framing her flushed cheeks, accompanied by the bluest eyes he had ever seen apart from his own. It was almost like looking into a mirror – a strange feeling settled deep within the pit of his stomach and when he looked down at you, his heart leapt once again.

What was this unfamiliar urgency in his being creeping up on him? He tightened his grip on you, and when you replied with pressure of your own, it almost took his breath away. He looked at the young child again, who was singing with all that she had, and she reminded him of _you_.

He was pulled out of his trance when he suddenly felt you withdraw your arm to applaud for the kids. “Wasn’t that lovely?”

“Of course.” he said, even though he hadn’t been paying attention to the singing at all. Agent 47 was not designed for confusion, nor had he been for love, but once that button of emotion had been switched in his head all those years ago, he learned of the existence of puzzlement and unconditional care.

And in this moment, as he stared at you whilst your face was beautifully shaded with the fires all around, with the stars sparkling in the (e/c) of your eyes, he realized that eventually, the idea of being just your _boyfriend_ would not be enough to him. A hunger, a yearning for you had been sparked within him. Animalistic, almost, an unquenchable thirst that he doubted could ever be sated. An instinct that had been suppressed for decades, pushed under the surface by genetic manipulation.

You were his world, and you had to know that.

He snapped out of his thoughts upon a sweet brush of your hand – you wiped a snowflake from his nose with your fingertip, and only now 47 realized that it had started snowing.

He took your hand in his and you smiled.  
Gently, you pushed his arm, guiding him slightly backwards.

“What are you doing?” he quizzed, bracing himself out of nature.

“Trust me.” you whispered.  
And he did.

After a few more steps, you halted, letting your eyes flick upward. A few snowflakes had fallen onto your rosy cheeks and stuck in your eyelashes. There was no way you could look even more adorable.

Agent 47 followed your gaze and was met with the sight of a green branch with the tiniest white berries.

“Mistletoe.” you whispered. “Do you know what that means?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Well?”  
You leaned up, pressing your cold nose to his.  
“That we should kiss.”  
“Oh”, was his brief answer, but you didn’t need more than that.

As more snow fell, you latched your mouth onto his in a passionate lip-lock, not minding the cold beginning to bite at your fingertips.

He’d kiss it away later, anyways.


	4. Day 4 | I just want you for my own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 47 tags along on a Christmas party at your job and he prevents your ex-boyfriend from ruining your night.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you!” Tasha shook 47’s hand with lots of fervour, “(Y/n) has told me so much about you! She never shuts up! Tobias this, Tobias that…”

“Oh, stop it!” you cried out, blushing furiously at her teasing.  
Natasha smirked at you, shrugging. “Nothing wrong with the truth. I think you two are cute! Now enjoy yourselves, and the punch is great!”

Agent 47 was a bit confused at that. Cute? Strange wording of your co-worker, really. Before he knew it, there was a glass of wine in his hand and you nipped on yours ever so slightly.

“I told you she could be a bit much.” you told 47 when Tasha had walked off to greet more of your colleagues entering the crowded room. Despite being here for only a few minutes, you were already warm and sweaty thanks to the poor air-conditioning and cramped space.

Funky Christmas music blared through the speakers and made it difficult to understand each other if you didn’t shout. You leaned against a standing table, a bowl of snacks on top of it as well as several empty glasses – you figured that Natasha had already downed several drinks before the evening even started.

You had donned your green dress once more and Agent 47 found it only fitting to dress the part, too, but seeing your co-workers in ugly sweaters and shaggy hoodies, you felt terribly over-dressed.  
Tonight wouldn’t be late – at least not here, at the Christmas party of your workplace – for neither you nor 47 were comfortable, but you had attended per Tasha’s insistence.

“How about some socializing?” you suggested, “I could introduce you to some of my colleagues.”

“Of course.” 47 said, letting you hook your arm around his, for even though he didn’t see a point in getting to know the people causing you misery almost every single day, he knew that you’d like it for him to have a few faces to imagine whenever you wallowed in your sorrows after long working days, complaining about everything and everyone.

47 never minded – he loved to listen to your voice whenever he could.  
But when the Holidays rolled around, he couldn’t let you go to the annual Christmas party on your own.

The evening seemed to get by just fine, with not too many irritations concerning a few co-workers you didn’t like. But when a way-too-familiar form appeared in the corner of your eye, your stomach lurched unpleasantly and whatever festive mood had settled in your mind seared away like a thin layer of snow in scorching sunlight.

You really, _really_ didn’t want to let _his_ presence sour your mood.  
No, Agent 47 looked way to good for that on your side, and his hand was way too snug around your waist to let _him_ get to you.

The tall presence of your current lover and his piercing blue eyes did not withhold your ex-boyfriend Eric from approaching you, carrying two cups of punch.

“Hello, (Y/n). You look beautiful tonight.” he showed you a charming smile and you shuddered.  
“Eric.” you muttered, hiding behind your glass.

After you brought it from your lips again, he was still there, much to your dismay. He had invited himself to join you and 47 at the standing table.

“I brought you something.” Eric said, placing one of the cups in front of you.  
“Won’t you introduce me to baldie?” he quizzed, biting his bottom lip. Was he trying to be funny?

Agent 47 had, naturally, witnessed this scene unfolding and noticed your discomfort.

“I’m Tobias.” he said, holding out his hand for him to shake. Eric huffed and took it.  
“Name’s Eric McGuire, but I’m sure that you’ve heard about me. Back when (Y/n) and I were dating, she never shut up about me. Bet she misses me, don’t you, babygirl?”

You gulped the rest of your wine to prevent bile from creeping up into your mouth, and suddenly that punch seemed way too tempting to take. Your pride was stronger than that, and you didn’t even give it a second glance.

“Forty—Tobias is my boyfriend, Eric. Now get lost.”

Eric feigned hurt. “Oh, why the animosity? Aren’t you halfway in your thirties? Why so childish?”

You sighed, turning to 47 a bit more to block your ex from view as much as you could.

“That’s what you always did. Ignoring me for stupid reasons. Really bald guy, you’d do best if you just dumped her as fast as possible. She’s not that good in bed. I’m engaged, anyways.”

Grabbing 47’s hand, you tried to pull him with, “Come on, we’re leaving.”

But your lover stood his ground and narrowed his eyes at Eric, staring at him.  
“You strike me as a dashing feller, Eric.” he deadpanned, “Good smile, quite fit for your age, a tattoo on your arm. You must be such a happy man.”

Eric gleamed at the compliments – but you had figured that they weren’t heartfelt – and he put his hands on his hips before nodding proudly.

“Yes, yes. See, (Y/n), even your boyfriend gets it!”

“You are so happy that you try to flirt with your ex, and you’re such a good man that your fiancée has ordered you to be assassinated by the Italian Mafia.”

Your eyes widened, but Eric’s even wider.

“W-What…”  
“Have a good evening, Mr McGuire.”

Agent 47 swooped his arm around your waist and led you away.  
“What was that?!” you asked with a large grin on your face when you were out of earshot. “The Italian Mafia?!”

“Relax,” 47 said, smiling a little. It was nice to see him do so, and you turned to him, reaching for his cheek. “I just wanted to scare him a little.”

“Thank you.” you whispered, leaning up to press a light kiss to his lips. “But are you sure that there is no contract on him?”

“Well,” 47 mused, tapping your chin playfully.

“We’re not part of the Italian Mafia. How could we know?”


	5. Day 5 | Who spiked the eggnog?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You drank way too much eggnog.

Agent 47 returned home from an emergency meeting and was met with blaring music. Making his way to the kitchen, he found you, wearing naught but your panties. Singing along, you took a large gulp from your favourite Christmas mug before noticing his looming presence behind you.

“47!” you exclaimed. A bit too cheerful, actually, he immediately noticed. The scent of sweetened eggnog was enough to piece two and two together; huffing amusedly, Agent 47 strode into the kitchen.

“What are you doing here?” he quizzed, raising an eyebrow upon seeing a slice of leftover turkey tossed in the sink. It was badly burnt at the edges and looked dry to the very core. You had seemingly given up on the turkey, now thoroughly stirring a bowl of flour and sugar.

“Cooking you a meal!” you said exasperatedly, rolling your eyes as if had been the most obvious thing anyone had ever said to you. 47 sighed and walked over to the fridge to examine how much eggnog was left in there – as he feared, the jug you had made a few days ago was nearly empty, and it sure hadn’t been that way this morning.

“(Y/n)…” Agent 47 began, moving over to the radio to decrease the volume of the music. “Did you really drink that much eggnog?”

You tapped your chin, tossing a chunk of butter into the bowl you had been holding.

“Maybe… It was getting bad!”

“(Y/n)…” he said in a low voice, “You need to make healthier choices. Try fruit instead of… Gingerbread.” He gestured at the bowl on the counter. “There shouldn’t be that much butter in there, anyways. And put on a shirt, at least. The kitchen is a dangerous place and you could hurt yourself.”

Pouting, you tossed the whisk onto the table and walked closer to him. “Aw, 47… Do my boobies make you shy?”

He held up his hand to prevent you from kissing him sloppily, so it landed on his palm instead.

“Your boo- Breasts, do not make me shy!”  
Standing on your tip-toes, you tried to reach around his hand to kiss him.  
“Agent 47, you’re being such a meanie!” Your breath was sickly sweet because of the sugary drink.

“(Y/n), come on. Let’s get you to bed.”

“I’m not sleepy!” you jabbered, putting your hands on his hips, dangerously close to his belt. “I’m horny…” you fingered the buckle, giggling drunkenly. “Hmmm… Let’s fuck underneath the Christmas tree, handsome…”

“No, (Y/n), we’re not going to do this. Not when you’re drunk. Now, let’s head upstairs and get you to sleep.”

You sighed annoyedly. “You’re such a spoilsport!”

“So I’m told frequently, sweetheart. Drink this.”  
He pushed a glass of water into your hands. “I’m not thirsty.” you complained, pushing it away.

“(Y/n)…” he said with a scolding tone, cradling a hand into your neck, bringing the glass against your lips.

“That’s against my consent!” you protested, “You’re touching me without my consent!”  
47 sighed, shaking his head. “You were the one who just proposed sex… Now drink up.”

“Sex you say? Thought you’d never ask…”  
“(Y/n), no.”

Grumbling, you took the glass, finally. Drinking it down with a few large gulps, you leaned back to him, pressing your half-naked body against him. “Now can we have s—”  
“No, baby, let’s go to the bedroom.”

You stumbled into the side of the table when you stepped towards the hallway where the staircase was.  
“Can we have sex in the bedroom?”

Agent 47 huffed out an amused laugh. “Maybe tomorrow.”

“Really?!” you exclaimed, nearly falling down the stairs as you looked over your shoulder. 47 prevented you from falling down the stairs by placing a hand on your lower back, but it only spurred you on. “Ooh, why not now, handsome? You’re making me feel so hot…”

He softly pushed and you were finally at the top of the flight, staggering into the bedroom, falling face-first onto the bed. “So soft…”

Agent 47 switched on the light and stared at your form, passed out, sprawled out on top of the duvet. He sighed as he took a comforter off the ground, draping it over your body to keep you from growing chilly in the night. He couldn’t join you yet.

Heading back to the kitchen, he turned off the radio.

Setting to work, he began cleaning whatever mess you had made.  
He didn’t really mind, though.


	6. Day 6 | I never knew the meaning of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With you, the Holidays aren't so terrible anymore, according to Agent 47.

The next morning you awoke with a throbbing headache and in cold sweat. Groaning, you held your head, rolling over on your side to find the bed empty.

Noticing that you were half-naked, you immediately felt embarassed. What on Earth had you been up to yesterday evening? You could remember only fragments of it, but as you squinted against the light slipping through the curtains, more came back to you.

“Fuck…” you hissed, rubbing your eyes. You sat up, holding your hurting forehead with your hand, and went to sit on the side of your bed. Goosebumps raised on your skin from the cold, and you reached for your blanket.

Pulling it over yourself, you found a note on the nightstand alongside a glass of water and some medicine.

_Drink up, I’m at the store. Be back soon – 47_

You didn’t let him tell you that twice, grabbing the glass and greedily gulping back the painkiller. Your throat was dry and you immediately yearned for more water. Scurrying over to the bathroom, you started to prepare a bath.

Pondering on how you should apologise, you let yourself eventually sink down in the water after waiting for a while. It still scaldingly hot almost to the point of pain, but you didn’t really care – it was nice and put your mind to rest, a really welcome state since the medicine had yet to do its work.

Staring at the ceiling, you soaked in the lavender-laced water, the scent stinging in your nose. You didn’t like to apologise, as did no one, really. But it was only appropriate, since your behaviour yesterday had been far from that.

After pondering for a while, you dried yourself off, throwing on something comfortable. You didn’t have anything planned for today, so you put on some fuzzy socks with it. Then, you brushed your teeth and combed your hair look presentable.

Right when you entered the kitchen, opting for breakfast, the front door closed. Agent 47 was wearing a red jumper and carried one of your festive tote bags, putting it on the table.

“Good morning.” he said, “How do you feel?"

“Could be better.” you said, sighing. “Hey, sorry about yesterday. I’m not sure why I drank so much of that stuff. It was inappropriate. It won’t happen again.”

Agent 47 smiled a little, starting to put away some of the groceries he had gotten – a few apples, some milk, two tomatoes

“Don’t worry about it, (Y/n).”

You stepped closer to him, putting a hand on his arm.

“How can I make it up to you?”  
“You don’t have to.”  
“But I want to.” you whispered, looking him in the eye.

He hummed, reaching up to cup your cheek, stroking it with his thumb. After kissing your forehead, he rested his chin on top of your head. You wrapped your arms around him in a hug, burying your face against the crook of his neck.

“I’m really sorry.” you murmured, pressing a light kiss onto his throat.

“(Y/n), I don’t blame you for anything. You just had a bit too much to drink, but I suppose that you did so just because it’s difficult to realize how much alcohol is in that eggnog until it’s too late.”

You guffawed a laugh, closing your eyes as you rested your head against him.

“Well, now we know that I shouldn’t be allowed near a jug full of that stuff.”

“Not to mention that _you_ were the one who made it and knew how much cognac is in there.”

You playfully hit his chest. “Hey now!” you said, laughing.

Agent 47 caressed your cheek, exhaling deeply as a small, rare smile tugged at his lips.  
“Now, don’t think about it anymore. Let me tell you something.”

You grinned, nodding. “Hm?”

“I’ve never been a fan of the Holidays. I never understood why people were so obsessed with something so insignificant. But… When I met you…”

Your heart swelled. “Oh, 47…”

“When I met you, it suddenly made sense. Whatever may come our way in the following year, I want nothing more than to spend those days with you. And these Holidays, they are nice.”

Your smile grew and you rubbed your nose against his.

“Even if it means dragging my drunk ass to bed?”  
“Even that can’t ruin it.”

As your fingers slipped under his jumper, you lifted it up a bit. “Now,” you said, “I vaguely remember that I requested something yesterday evening you didn’t want to do then..."

“Did you, now?” Agent 47 murmured, “Why don’t you remind me?”

Pushing him towards the living room, you pressed your lips against his neck.  
“I have just the way to make it up to you, 47…” you mused, leading him towards the couch.


	7. Day 7 | Auld lang syne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tag along on celebrating New Year's Eve at Diana's house.
> 
> (Have a safe and wonderful NYE <3)

“Oh, no…” Lucas sighed deeply as he unwrapped his belated Secret Santa present, revealing the ugliest pair of fuzzy socks you had ever seen. Pressing a hand over your mouth, you stifled a laugh.

Diana smiled amusedly and momentarily eyed you, knowing who purchased that gift for him. You raised an eyebrow at her, not able to fight your smirk. Her eyes glittered and she shook her head, fighting a laugh.

“Put them on!” Olivia pressed immediately, holding a mug of hot chocolate in her hands.

“Absolutely not!” Lucas guffawed, “Man, who got me those?”

You shifted, avoiding eye-contact with him, but he immediately noticed – “You! (Y/n), you’re the worst!”

He tossed them at your face, only barely missing you. You threw your head back in laughter, grabbing the socks before throwing them back at him. “Be grateful! By the way, there is another present in the bottom of the bag.”

He reached in and pulled out another box, and after unwrapping it, he found a pen set in a luxurious velvet container.

“That’s lovely. Thank you, (Y/n).”

Your gift to him was the concluding present given on your friend group’s Secret Santa evening. Despite that it was New Year's Eve, you had decided to give each other gifts, and whatever Christmas miracle any of you believed in, the fact that all of you had been able to join the fun was certainly one of them.

You took a sip of your wine and put your hand onto 47’s leg. He was sitting next to you, be it a bit stiff, but you hadn’t expected anything else. “Isn’t this nice?” you mused at him, tracing circles on his thigh. “This is the first ‘normal’ New Year's Eve we’re celebrating. With all our friends, I mean”

He hummed in response, “Not the first New Year's Eve together though. I vividly remember you and I two years ago, in that hotel room in Tokyo.”  
Your cheeks turned red at the reminder, your lips forming a small ‘o’ at the sound of his voice.

“Me too.” you answered, a bit taken aback. “That was lovely. Even though I don’t assume that we can have a repeat of that event tonight given our current state of privacy.”

“I guess not.” 47 mused, emptying his glass before placing it on top of the coffee table.

“It’s almost midnight.” Olivia called you both, her dark eyes glimmering a little with excitement. She had purchased some flares and a bunch of sparklers to celebrate the new year.

Diana and Lucas were already standing on the balcony and gestured towards the glasses of champagne awaiting you. Agent 47’s presence behind you made you feel safe. Olivia set to preparing the fireworks in a weighted bottle on a slight distance from you. The balcony was large enough, given Diana’s occupation.

Lucas peered at his watch. “One more minute.”  
In the distance, a few early birds were already lighting their fireworks.

Grabbing 47’s hand, you smiled at him.

Life with Agent 47 was never boring, but it could also be frightening. You never doubted his skill, but one wrong move could be fatal in his line of work. So because you were grateful that he was standing right here next to you, alive and well, you squeezed his hand a bit tighter.

“Ten, nine, eight…” Lucas started to count, the rest of the small group of people soon joining in.

“Seven, six, five, four…” Olivia was already holding her lighter against the wick of the fireworks.

“Three, two, one…”

Before you could exclaim ‘ _Happy new year’_ , you were swept into a crushing kiss. After the initial surprise, you responded with soft pressure, smiling into it. 

Around you, bursts of light erupted accompanied by loud bangs. Fireworks set the sky alight in all colours you could imagine, as if it existed only for you.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds and 47’s breath was hot on your lips. “Happy new year, (Y/n).” he whispered.

“Happy new year, 47…” you responded, pecking his lips again for a moment before pulling back. Reluctantly, you released him, going to embrace the rest of your friends.

Despite his loveless youth, Lucas Grey could give the best bear-hugs. Over the years, he had become like a brother to you, as he was to 47. 

“Happy new year, Lukey!” you said as he wrapped his arms around you.  
“And to you, (Y/n)-ey.” he replied, kissing your forehead.

You quickly embraced Olivia, who was way too busy playing with the explosive rockets.

Then, Diana. She hugged you tightly, pouring all of her appreciation for you into the gesture. You smiled, finding comfort in the familiar scent of her perfume.

“You changed him.” Diana whispered, soft enough so that only you could hear. “Agent 47 has become a whole different man because of you. You might not realize it, (Y/n), but you’ve switched a button in his head that none of us even knew he had.”

Your heart leapt and you fought against upcoming tears.

“I’m honoured to be that person.” you mused. “I love him.”

“And he loves you. Even if he has an unusual way of saying it. When he looks at _you_ … He has a very different look in his eye, one that I had never seen before until you came along.”

You knew it was true. He had never said those words out loud, but his actions spoke volumes, going against his nature in all ways and thus proving truer than anything.

“(Y/n),” Diana said, “I’ve been working with 47 for a very long time, so I know this: since he met you, he started to learn how to be human. You’re the one who taught him how to love. One step at a time, but you’re an incredibly patient woman.”

Cheeks aflush with the compliment, you took a sip of your champagne.  
“I know.” you muttered, “And I have learned the definition of loving unconditionally.”

Diana smiled at you, a playful glimmer in her eye.

“I’ve seen the way you two look at each other. Should we expect happy news soon?”

If you were blushing before, then now you were on fire. “Oh, I’m not sure if—”

“I’m only joking around, (Y/n),” Diana said with a wink, “It would be nice, though…”

Olivia interrupted the conversation by handing you both some sparklers, lighting them so you could hold them. You looked at it for a moment before finding 47, who was stunningly beautiful in the soft light coming from the sparkles.

His eyes were mesmerizing, and your heart drummed in your throat at the intensity of his eye-contact.

 _Whatever the year may bring_ , you promised in your mind, _I will always be with you_.

Unbeknownst to you, 47 was making a similar promise.


	8. Day 8 | New Year's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and 47 decide to kick off the new year like one could only dream of.
> 
> (The closest to smut this book will have to kick off 2021 😏)

You didn’t awake until a bit after nine o’clock, rolling over to face Agent 47. Despite him being genetically enhanced to need less sleep than the average person, 47 was still in a state of relaxation. Your stomach pleasantly stirred and you reached over, starting to trace the outlines of his face with your index finger.

First, you guided it over his cheekbone, caressing the skin softly. After all this time, you were still impressed at the sharpness of them, finding yourself often wondering how it could be that you hadn’t cut yourself on them yet.

Then, your finger slipped to his jaw, fingering at the smooth skin. You slid it all the way to the soft dent on his chin, and then up, to trace the outline of his lips.

This was a sight you wanted to wake up to every single morning, but it was too much to ask. His calm breaths wafted warmly against your finger – for a few minutes, your life with him seemed normal.

He started to stir, bleary blue eyes opening and taking your breath away. Your smile grew and you whispered a soft: “Hey.”

“Hello.” he said with a deep morning voice, causing you to press your thighs together at the sound.

“Slept well?”  
“Wonderfully.” he replied.

You shifted a bit closer, your naked body pressed up against his. Wrapping your leg around 47’s hip, you playfully pulled him even nearer. He hummed, a grin tugging at the corner of his lips.

“I know a good way to celebrate the new year.” you murmured, fingers starting to caress the pale skin at his ribs, already leaning onto your elbow to lay yourself on top of him.  
His hands reached for your waist, guiding you to straddle his body.

“Yesterday evening was too late, so we need to make up for it now.” you whispered, leaning down to kiss his throat, and then his collarbone.  
“Oh, do we?” he mused deeply, sliding his hands down to cup your butt, squeezing softly.

He was already steadily swelling against you, making your head soar with anticipation.  
“Well, you’re not complaining.” you replied, kissing him.  
47 sighed in delight, rolling you over in one fluid motion, trapping you underneath him.

  
  


About two hours later, you went to get breakfast.  
“Good morning.” Diana mused, typing away at her laptop. “Stayed up until late, then?”

You frowned, pouring both 47 and yourself a cup of tea.  
“Not really, how so?”

She checked her watch with exaggerated flair. “It’s almost twelve in the afternoon, which is late for an assassin to get out of bed.”

Agent 47 shrugged, taking the tea from you, brushing your hand with his in the process.  
From the threshold, Lucas entered the kitchen, bee-lining for the coffee machine.

“Hey, Lucas.” Diana said, “Could you remind me of something?”

The man in question looked up groggily from his cup, looking over his shoulder to face her.

“What is it?”

Instead of looking at the person she was talking to, Diana stared you in the eye, a playful glimmer in her blue irises.

“I need to remember that I should get my walls soundproofed before those two are sleeping over again.”

You nearly spat out your tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! ❤️


	9. Day 9 | When loved ones are near

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While babysitting your nephew, Agent 47's unfamiliar paternal instincts kick in.

It had been a bit of a last minute call, but your nephew was always welcome in your humble abode.

When your sister-in-law sent you a text message with the question if Jules could stay with you for a while so she could go to the care centre for some check-ups for Tilly together with your brother, you happily complied.

After all, the batch of dough you had so haphazardly created in your drunken state a few days ago had, after some salvaging, brought forth a humongous amount of chocolate chip cookies.

And so he sat in the living room, belly-down on the carpet near the Christmas tree – you still had to get rid of the fir but you were pushing it forward for as long as possible – and playing with a toy car he had received from Santa Claus.

“Jules-y,” you mused, standing on the threshold, “What do you want to drink?”

“Coco!” he exclaimed, making you smile and retreat to the kitchen to prepare him some.  
Agent 47 looked up from his book and peered over at the young boy in front of him.  
A mop of (h/c) hair contrasted against the carpet. He looked undeniably like your brother.  
_A true (L/n)_ , you often deemed him, and while reminiscing on that statement, his gears grinded a bit more than usual.

You returned to the living room with a tray of hot chocolate, tea and cookies, and upon placing it on the coffee table, you told Jules to be careful and wait for a bit so it could cool down.  
Jules plopped down right next to the steaming mug, eyeing the whipped cream on top.

“Are you going back to kindergarten soon, then?” 47 asked. Jules nodded vigorously whilst taking a cookie from the jar you held out to him. “Yes, after Sunday.”  
“Did you miss your friends?”  
“I saw Sam at the playground. Santa gave him a ball.”

“A ball? How fun! You probably had a fun time playing together, then!”

You smiled behind your cup of tea and Jules started to munch happily on his cookie, a few crumbles falling onto his jumper, but it didn’t matter for now.

“Can I drink now?” he quizzed you with a full mouth.  
“Sorry, I can’t hear you when you talk with your mouth full.” you said, and he swallowed his treat before repeating the question.

You leaned forward and felt around the cup to see how warm it still was. “Almost. A little bit longer.”  
Jules pouted and sat with his face above the cup.

Feeling playful, you took a dollop of whipped cream onto your index finger and smeared it onto his nose.

Jules shrieked, soon cackling with joy. “Auntie (Y/n)! What are you doing?!”  
You laughed out loud and 47 smiled fondly at the scene in front of him, leaning back in his chair.

There it was, that feeling again, that deep urge seeping through his nature, something he hadn’t been designed for but deeply desired. Seeing you interact with a young boy that resembled you in so many ways – it was the same feeling when he saw the girl with your hair colour in the choir – caused his mind to run at full speed.

“Uncle Toby! Look!” Jules tried to lick off the cream from his nose, but to no avail. 47 laughed lightly, ruffling his hair.

“Your tongue is not long enough.”

Finally, the young child decided to take it off by using his finger and putting it in his mouth. He gleamed and you and you winked at the boy, nodding towards the hot chocolate. “You can drink your coco now.”

You didn’t have to tell him twice – within a second, Jules was knelt beside his beverage again, bringing it up to his lips.

With an intent gaze, 47 looked at you, contemplating what to do with everything he felt – everything he longed for.

But he didn’t feel too uncertain about it – after all, he didn’t doubt that you would want the same.


	10. Day 10 | Coldest winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your heater is broken and you can only think of one way to warm up.

“47…” your voice was tiny and trembled a little.  
He looked up from his laptop and saw you standing in the door opening, a blanket wrapped around your shoulders tightly. “Aren’t you cold?”

He frowned, “No, how so?” was his question as he closed his computer, turning to you. “Is everything alright?”

“Not really.” you sighed, walking closer to him. “The heater is broken.”

Just now, Agent 47 noticed the chill in the living room, where the usual warmth in your home was lacking. He figured that he hadn’t noticed just because you had been near – your presence always made him less aware of negative things and more focused on you.

“Want me to fix it?”  
“You will? I’m not sure what is wrong with it.”  
You shivered from the cold and 47 noticed your utter discomfort. Outside, the snow was still beautifully crisp, but it brought along a rather annoying consequence – ice and frost, creeping up in all the corners of your house.

The frigid chill running down your spine caused your muscles to tense up.  
47 stood immediately, heading for the shed in your garden.

You halted him in his tracks with cool fingers, making him hum in surprise.  
“Wait.” you said, hugging the comforter a bit tighter around yourself. “Could you… Warm me up?”

He showed a ghost of a smile, letting out an amused huff. “Of course. What would you like me to do? I could get you a mug of hot chocolate, I could make you soup, I could—”

“I just want to cuddle, you clueless goon.” you laughed, hitting him playfully against his chest.  
“Hey, that’s mean.” 47 replied with feign hurt, wrapping his arms around you.

You buried your face against his chest and inhaled the scent of his cologne deeply. The warmth was not enough to fully envelop you, though – the blanket only reached half-way down your thighs and there was a serious lack of skin-to-skin contact, according to yourself.

And so you grabbed his hands, guiding him to the stairs.  
“What are your plans, (Y/n)?” 47 quizzed with a hint of knowledge in his voice.

“Just cuddling…” you promised him with a cheeky grin over your lips. “Nothing naughty.”

You pulled him with you on the bed and he reached down to pull the heavy blankets over both of your forms. You were immediately onto him, wrapping a leg around his hip to pull him closer, and soon, you were all cuddled up against him, trapped within the safe expanse of his arms.

“I love you, 47.” you murmured.

Agent 47 kissed the top of your head and felt you relax against him, the goosebumps that had been littering your skin disappearing in the building heat.  
When he felt your calm breaths waft against the skin of his neck, he knew that you were asleep.

Carefully pulling away, he tucked you in and put another blanket that had been laying discarded on the ground. He kissed your temple, slipped out of the door and went towards the shed.

“And I, you.” he mused, as if you could hear him. Even though it was still difficult and unfamiliar for him to express, you didn’t need a verbal confirmation to know that he did. Diana had said it before – he did it in his own special way. Something entirely against his purpose and nature.

It felt fantastic.

From the toolbox, 47 grabbed a screwdriver and a wrench, going to work on your heater.


	11. Day 11 | Though your nose gets chillin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday's cold has caused you to become sick.

It started with a single sneeze, and you couldn’t keep blaming your sniffling on the pepper you had so excessively distributed over your scrambled eggs during breakfast this morning.  
It didn’t take long for you to develop a sore throat and an ugly cough to boot.

47 had picked up on those signals and had asked you repeatedly if you were alright, but eventually, you were so pale that denying was of no use anymore.

“Why do I suddenly feel so weak?” you sniffled, rubbing your runny nose on a handkerchief. “I was fine this morning.”

Agent 47 tutted and patted a wet cloth against your damp forehead.  
“It must be the cold from yesterday.” he suggested, for even though he’d managed to repair the heating, you had been cold for quite some time.

You pouted and turned away to cough, making you sigh after a moment. You rested back into your pillow, rubbing your eyes.

“This isn’t really how I saw our wonderful Christmas break end.” you muttered, slumping a little.

“This isn’t ruining it, if that was what you are suggesting.” Agent 47 assured you, gesturing for you to take the thermometer he was holding into your mouth. You did so reluctantly, still wanting to deny that you felt like a ragdoll at the moment.

“You’re running a fever.” he announced after reading the display. “You need to rest, (Y/n).”

“I’ll be fine.” you said, but right as the words left your mouth, you burst out into another coughing fit.

Agent 47 rubbed your back. “Yes, you will. But for now, you need to listen to your body.”

You nodded gingerly and hugged the duvet a bit tighter, shivering despite the warmth.

“I’m going to make you some soup.”

Protesting, you shook your head. “Oh, no, you really don’t have to. You’ve done so much for me already and—”

“But I want to. It makes you feel better quicker.”

Too tired to reply, you whispered an: “Okay.”

He kissed your forehead, giving you a serious look. “Go to sleep.” he whispered, “I will get working on the soup and it will be done when you wake up.”

You sniffled, humming as you closed your eyes.

“I love you.” you said with a tiny voice, quirking open one eye to watch him leave the room. He halted in his tracks and looked over his shoulder.

He smiled a little.

Your heart skipped a beat and you immediately felt a whole lot better.


	12. Day 12 | Santa Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 47 asks the question that has been on his mind all week.

“Feeling a lot better, then?” 47 asked you when he found you in the living room the next morning.

“Yes.” you said with a smile, cradling a cup of tea in your hands whilst balancing a book on your thigh. “Your broth has worked wonders.”

“Christmas miracle, hm?”

You laughed a little and put away your book in order to turn to him.  
47 stared at you with an intense gaze, as if he was trying to probe right into your soul.

“Is something the matter, 47?” you asked upon growing slightly uncomfortable under his stare. He seemed to snap out of it and shook his head.  
“Oh, no.” was his response.

He walked closer into the room and sat down next of you. “I’ve received a contract.”

A pang of sadness hit your chest. “Oh.” you said. “When?”

He folded his hands in his lap. “I need to leave by tomorrow morning.”

You wryly smiled. “The end of the Holidays. Duty calls.”  
He hummed in response. You drank the rest of the contents of your cup and put it down.

“I liked spending this Christmas break with you.” he said. “A lot.”

“Well, you better.” you joked, “I’m your girlfriend after all. You better enjoy spending time with me.”

Agent 47’s hand came to rest upon yours. “I’m serious.” he said. “It made me realise that we don’t spend half as much time together as we should.”

“It’s because of work, 47. There is nothing to be done about it.”

He inhaled and held his breath for a few moments, tracing circles on the back of your hand with his index finger.

“I asked Diana if I could work less or fulfil multiple contracts in one trip to save time.”

Your heart drummed against your chest in happiness that he had done something so thoughtful.

“And?”

“Regrettably, she said that there was no way that my schedule can be shortened, and she told me that she had already done me a huge favour by giving me the Holidays off. They have a pile of work at the ICA right now.”

Sighing, you rested your head against his shoulder. He allowed you to cuddle into him, his arm draping around you. “That’s too bad. It’s just part of being in a relationship with the best assassin in the world.”

He huffed a laugh and held you a bit closer.

“Isn’t it?” he mused, “But just so you know… I really, really liked these Holidays.”

“Drunkenness and all?”  
He gave a small nod and you giggled. “Oh, that certainly isn’t up for repeat.” you said softly.

“I loved it, too.” you confessed, turning to look up at him. “I loved to spend time with you. I loved that we got to see my family and our friends. I loved that we shared a kiss under the mistletoe. And I love you.”

Agent 47 attached his lips to yours and thus showed you the feelings he held you knew he struggled to express in words. You deepened the kiss, your fingers coming to rest on his tie, prying it loose.

After a few seconds, he pulled back.

“I want a child.” he deadpanned.

“What?” you said, jaw agape.

  
“You heard me. I want a child.” he repeated.

As if the kiss hadn’t made you blush enough, now you were truly flushed.  
“Really?”  
He nodded, cupping your face in his hands.  
Your eyes met with his, and it took your breath away.

“I didn’t know you too… That you want a child, too, and…”

“Me neither.” he hummed, “So, what do you say?”

Your answer was a crushing kiss, but Agent 47 soon pulled away, giving you an unsure look. You murmured against his lips: “If you need to leave early tomorrow, we shouldn’t waste time on the matter. Put a baby in me, 47. I couldn't wish for more.”

And with that, you slipped your tongue into his mouth, sealing his taste and scent into your brain, pushing away the thought that you had to miss him again for most of the year. But no matter what the year would bring, and no matter what tricks life would pull, you knew you were strong enough and that you were loved by the most dangerous man in the world.

And who knows, you might get to celebrate Christmas with another person next Holiday season, and the happy news Diana mentioned during your get-together might be closer than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... That wraps up this short story!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this!  
> It was a joy to write for you and I hope that 2021 will treat us better. 🥰
> 
> Currently I'm working on a bigger project revolving around the Agent 47 X F!Reader pairing, but it's a long way off. Experience has taught me to wait with publishing until I'm at least halfway through to avoid feeling pressured ☺️ Writing pressure and university DO NOT mix 🥲
> 
> It's going to be a crossover between Hitman and Assassin's Creed...
> 
> Next on my agenda on Agent 47 will be a Valentine fic... ❤️ Smut? Who knows... (I do 👀)
> 
> And by the way, I'm already planning out Kinktober for y'all, so freaky 47 stuff is on its way 🥵 Even though October a long way off, I'm working ahead because around that time I'll have a new year at uni and it's going to be a pain 🥲
> 
> By the way, I'd like to keep in touch with people on here since I think you're all very sweet, so if I ever remember my gmail again, I might just drop my mailing address 😏 I might even dabble into Discord, but that's for another day. 
> 
> Also, I'd like to participate in gift-exchanges but I don't know how that works. Could someone explain it to me?
> 
> I hope to see you soon! Thanks for reading ❤️


End file.
